


The Tree of Evil

by Huntress69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pseudo Crossover, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee!Dean makes things right for Wee!Sammy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everybody gets it

**Disclaimer: Not this time; it would be longer than the fic**

**++++++++++**

"Don't cry, Sammy. I'll take care of it, I swear." 

Seven year old Dean smiled at his little brother, walked over to the wood pile and picked up the hatchet. He went down the street and faced the evil monstrosity. 

"You don't look so big and bad." 

He swung the hatchet and was bonked on the head by numerous objects before the tree fell over. Finding what he was looking for, he walked back over to Sammy and held the toy out to him, a grin on his face. 

"Here’s your kite, Sammy. That tree won’t eat it ever again."

**FIN**


End file.
